


Вечер у камина

by TenderRain



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain





	Вечер у камина

За сто с лишним лет знакомства с Хелен Магнус Никола Тесла не видел, чтобы она хоть раз выпивала больше двух бокалов алкоголя, потому что в отличие от Теслы на нее алкоголь действовал как на самых обычных людей. Он помнил, как однажды Хелен была сильно раздосадована тем, что уже на третьем бокале чувствует, как хмель начинает ударять в голову, и после этого она больше не экспериментировала. Потому было удивительно видеть ее сейчас уже с пятым бокалом вина.

В гостиной давно уже повисло молчание, и тишина нарушалась лишь треском поленьев в камине, пламя которого весело отсвечивало на елочных игрушках. Тесла с интересом наблюдал за метаморфозами, происходящими с Хелен. Он мог бы остановить ее, но когда еще ему выпадет шанс видеть Хелен хотя бы подвыпившей? 

Хоть вино и было не крепким, но результат не заставил себя долго ждать. Она, скинув туфли, забралась с ногами на диван, и прислонилась к его плечу. От этого безобидного прикосновения Тесла вздрогнул. Слишком часто видел ее в разъяренном состоянии из-за него же. Слишком долго она отталкивала его, не позволяя нарушать свое личное пространство, за исключением пары случаев, когда это был вопрос выживания.

А сейчас Хелен мирно спала на плече Теслы. В голову Теслы даже закралась мысль, а не были ли те лишние бокалы «для храбрости»? Чтобы потом можно было списать все на действие алкоголя, но никак не на собственные желания? Как бы там ни было, Тесла был рад, что с ее железобетонной выдержкой, Хелен поддалась этой маленькой слабости. Он мог бесконечно долго вдыхать аромат жасмина, зарывшись носом в волосы Хелен. Только несмотря на приятную тяжесть ее тела и воистину волшебный момент, в такой позе было несколько неудобно сидеть и поддерживать Хелен, чтобы она не скатилась с дивана. Хелен забормотала что-то неразборчиво, когда Тесла попытался переложить ее голову себе на колени. Она приоткрыла глаза и сонно посмотрела на него. На краткий миг Тесле показалось, что вот сейчас ему точно хана. Но она лишь пробормотала что-то невнятное и снова уснула. Тесла надеялся, что это была не угроза расправы. 

Он мог бы просто взять и отнести ее в спальню, но… Тесла не сомневался, что утром, когда Хелен проснется, она точно его убьет даже за эту милую «шалость», в которой, по сути, сама же виновата. Так что и речи не могло быть о том, чтобы унести ее и, тем более, снять платье. Хотя мысль эта была очень соблазнительной. Но, во-первых, существовали и менее болезненные способы самоубийства. Во-вторых, ему хотелось продлить это волшебное мгновение и, если повезет, не уснуть и насладиться каждой секундой.

Кстати о платье. Все же Тесла сомневался, чтобы Хелен намеренно так напилась и позволила сейчас любоваться ее бедрами. Видимо, подол задрался, когда он перекладывал ее на колени. Тесла сдернул со спинки дивана плед и накрыл им Хелен. От греха подальше. И чтобы утром у нее было меньше поводов прибить его на месте.


End file.
